


cutest couple award

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: stiles/derek ficlets [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awards, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Stiles and Derek being voted cutest couple in their high school yearbook.</p>
<p>Imagine Stiles and Derek being voted cutest couple in their high school year book, and they're not even dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cutest couple award

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a tumblr ficlet [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/104823836152/this-is-going-to-be-really-short-because-you-have)

♚♞♚♞♚♞

“I really hate the day that Erica became friends with you,” Stiles grumbles. He tosses a fry at Derek’s face and hates that he’s too kind to throw one with ketchup. (What? Derek’s wearing a nice sweater and Stiles isn't  _that_  much of a dick. He’s sure Derek’s mom paid good money for that sweater.)

“Yeah. And since when does Scott have to be buddy-buddy with Isaac?” Derek says, disgusted. He tosses the fry back at Stiles and then picks up his box of curly fries. He switches it with Stiles’ box of straight-cut fries. “I didn’t see it coming.”

Stiles snorts. He gives Derek his best  _you’re an idiot_  look and hands him some napkins. “A dump truck with a huge ‘Scott and Isaac are gay for each other’ sign could hit you and you’d still say you didn’t see it coming.”

Derek chokes on his water and Stiles leans forward, concerned. When he can catch his breath, he says, “They’re gay for each other?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and leans back, prepared to enjoy some more curly fries. “Yeah, you dumbass. They’re gay for each other. Like super, duper gay. As in they’ve been having super duper gay sex on their spare periods.”

“ _No_ ,” Derek says, jaw dropping. He shakes his head, laughing in disbelief. “So many conversations make sense now.”

“I took pity on you,” Stiles says, laughing. “It was really funny watching everything go over your head though. Where is everyone?”

Derek glances around and shrugs. “Erica said that Boyd was taking her to that new bakery,  _Mama’s_. It just opened up last week.”

“Oh.” Stiles glances down at his meal in front of him, nerves hitting him suddenly. “Scott took Isaac to the make out rocks along the woods.”

“Jackson’s at the gym,” Derek says, clearly understanding Stiles’ slightly nervous tone.

“Lydia’s study group with Allison, Kira, and Malia is today.”

“So it’s just us?” Derek concludes. He shakes his head, frowning. “We’ve never done lunch alone.”

“We don’t even like each other,” Stiles mumbles. He shifts in his chair and then pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. He waves it in the air. “Should I see if Danny’s free?”

“Dude’s with Mason  _again_ ,” Derek answers. He picks off a mushroom from his burger and tosses it onto Stiles’ tray. “We can survive a lunch together, I think.”

“Maybe, if we don’t talk,” Stiles mutters.

He’s not sure what he’d even say to Derek anyway. Usually when they talk, they toss out insults, and throw things at each other. They argue about stupid things, and generally annoy each other. They’re not friends - they’ve been very clear about that.

And  _so what_  if that one time Derek was having a rough time after the whole Kate disaster Stiles brought him some whiskey he’d stolen from his dad’s cabinet and they’d gotten drunk in the woods at one in the morning? It’d happened  _once_  and they never spoke about it again for obvious reasons.

Derek scoffs. “You?  _Not talk?_  What universe are you living in?” _  
_

“One where we aren’t abandoned by our so-called friends,” Stiles answers, swinging a curly fry at him. “I’m excellent company, I’ll have you know.”

Derek lifts his head to look at him. He doesn’t say anything for a moment and Stiles realizes that he doesn’t want Derek to deny it. Actually, he kind of wants Derek to say that he agrees.  _That’s new_. “Stiles I–”

“No wonder why you two won the cutest couple award,” a familiar voice comes from the end of the table. They book look up, startled. Heather smiles at them and nudges Caitlin beside her. “Look at them.”

Caitlin beams. “Can we get a photo of you two? It could be one you already have if you want, but I have my camera here and the studio booked.”

Stiles turns to look at Derek. He mouths, confused as fuck, “ _Cutest couple award?”_

Derek mouths back, “ _Photo?”_

“Um,” Stiles starts, but words fail him.  _“What?”_

Caitlin giggles. “You two are  _so_  adorable, with your quiet little conversations. If you want to discuss it, just let me know. You have my number, Stiles.”

“I–I do,” Stiles stammers. His eyebrows are drawn together.

“Excuse me,  _what_  are you talking about?” Derek demands. “ _What_  award did we win?”

“The cutest couple award for the yearbook,” Heather says, frowning. “Didn’t anyone tell you guys?”

“Um,  _no_ , obviously not,” Derek snaps. Stiles kicks him underneath the table and that earns him a look.

“Congrats!” Caitlin says, improvising. She laughs and says, “You two were voted the cutest couple for our year. So, the photos?”

“Uh, I’ll text you.”

“Great. Congrats boys!” Heather leans down and kisses Stiles’ cheek. Then she slips her hand into Caitlin’s and they turn away. Quietly, they overhear her say, “I still think we should’ve won.”

Stiles doesn’t want to look at Derek, but he can’t look away. “So…that was weird.”

Derek nods. “We can celebrate separately if you want.”

Stiles laughs and shakes his head, tension rolling off him. “No, no, that’s ridiculous. But for the record - you should’ve told them we weren’t dating.”

“Me? They’re your friends!” Derek says, tossing one of his fries at Stiles. “God, we have to stop them from printing that we’re the cutest couple in the  _school yearbook_.”

“Fuck,” Stiles murmurs. “They caught me off guard!”

“Me too. Seriously Stiles, we have to make sure they don’t print that,” Derek tells him. “Why did everyone vote for us? We weren’t on the ballot.”

Stiles’ jaw drops. “Dude, dude,  _we were write-ins._ ”

Derek’s eyes snap to Stiles’. “Write-ins? As if.”

“Oh my god, why do people think we’re a couple?” Stiles asks. He picks up the fry that Derek had tossed and shoves it into his mouth. Before he can stop himself, he grabs one of the napkins and reaches over the table to wipe the little dab of ketchup off from Derek’s face. He freezes before he touches Derek’s face. “Oh– _oh, oh fuck._ ”

_“Stiles,”_  Derek hisses, jerking his head away. He glances around and adds,  _“People are staring.”_

Stiles falls back into his seat and his hand slowly drops to the table. “Dude, I’m so–I’m sorry.”

“Stiles, um, it’s just–”

“Nope. I should go.” Stiles leaves his tray on the table. He grabs his backpack and tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Stiles can’t resist looking back over his shoulder to see a sad Derek watching him leave.

_Goddammit,_  not only did Stiles really not hate Derek, but Stiles might  _really like_ Derek.

♚♞♚♞♚♞

“Hey, we should talk.”

Stiles lifts his head but doesn’t look at Derek. He gives him a slow nod before he murmurs, “Yeah, we probably should. But I don’t want to.”

“I have something for you,” Derek tells him. Stiles keeps his attention on his locker stuff. Derek huffs. “Stiles,  _please_.”

Lips pressed, he looks over at him. His heart skips a beat. Maybe even two. He inhales when Derek holds up a photo.

“What’s this?”

“I think we should use this photo. I mean, I had to crop everyone else, and I’m glaring at you and you’re giving me bunny ears, but…”

Stiles snatches the photo out of Derek’s hand, effectively cutting him off. He looks down at the photo. He remembers when this was taken. It was only a few months ago - Lydia demanded their group have a good shot for the yearbook. His lips quirk upwards. “Derek, it’s kind of perfect.”

“You think?” he asks, sounding nervous.

“Yeah. So…does this mean?” Stiles asks, hesitating. He waves his hands around. “Because I mean…I do, but if you don’t, then–”

Derek sighs. “You really need to talk less.”

“Please, I bet you think I’m the cutest talkative person you’ve ever known,” Stiles says, laughing. He looks at Derek, hopeful.

“You kind of are,” Derek teases. He leans against the locker beside Stiles’. “I don’t know. I guess everyone else saw something that, um, I’ve denied.”

“Hey, I had no clue. All I know is for two people who really don’t like each other, we sure know each other’s food tastes,” Stiles says, grinning. “I mean, you always give me your curly fries.”

“Yeah, well, they’re your favourite,” Derek says. “But Stiles, that’s not all.”

“No?”

“Dude, I know your locker combination and leave you leftover cupcakes from my Food and Nutrition class. You go into my locker and leave your History notes when you know I’ve zoned out in class.” Derek laughs now and then he adds, “Honestly, I was replaying our entire relationship in my head. I’m pretty sure that I’m crazy about you.”

Stiles’ drops the textbook he’s holding. It hits his toe and he winces, but he doesn’t acknowledge it otherwise. He’s too busy grinning like an idiot. “I’m pretty sure that I’m crazy about you.”

“So we’re doing it?”

“We’re doing it,” Stiles confirms.

Derek looks down to his fallen textbook. “Did that hurt?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, groaning and laughing. He puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder and shakes his foot. “Fuck, man. Chemistry’s a bitch.”

“Mm, I don’t think it’s so bad,” Derek murmurs softly.

Stiles will make fun of him later for being a huge cheese ball later. Instead, he has to lean in and kiss his cheek. Derek blushes and smiles at the ground.

“No wonder why you two won the cutest couple award,” Allison says, walking up with Lydia’s hand in hers.

“Yeah, I wonder how that happened.” Lydia winks at them and adds, “It’s about time you two. You were worst than Scott and Isaac.”

Stiles and Derek share a look. Derek whispers,  _“A whole fucking tank.”_

Stiles laughs and reaches out for Derek’s hand. Yeah, okay, maybe there was a tank with a huge sign about their feelings hanging from it and maybe it had to hit them a couple times before they finally got the message. But they’re not complaining.

“Finally!” Scott shouts from somewhere down the hall, walking towards them. Stiles leans out to see Scott and Isaac walking towards them.

_“A whole fucking tank,"_ he agrees, quietly. Derek squeezes his hand and they smile.

♚♞♚♞♚♞

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
